User blog:Friend6095/Valkyrie Crusade Encyclopedia
This is just a really cool, random idea that came to me but I think it would be freaking awesome if Valkyrie Crusade and Monster Girl Encyclopedia had a little mini-collaboration project or something and I'm surprised that they haven't already since they're both very similar in content. Both products have all female characters with men being the minor side characters. They both take place in a fantasy setting but they both have different themes. Valkyrie Crusade has a war theme. MGE has a sexual theme. By the way, if you haven't heard of MGE, basically it's a franchise of books and information on monsters from all over the world, except all the monsters are depicted as female and all the monsters have a little bit of succubus nature, which is why they're all horny and lustful. Check it out. The artist and writer of the series (Kenkou Cross) does an amazing job. So...basically, I'm going to take some monsters from the MGE world (who have not yet been added to VC) and turn them into what I think they would be like if they were VC characters. I might do a Part 2 for this in the future but anyway, here we go! By the way, this took me an incredibly long time to make so...enjoy. 'GANDHARVA' Skill: Entrancing Melody Max Level Effect: All enemies can't move for 6 turns/Max 2 times//30% Chance Rarity: UR Element: 'Passion This monster girl from an enchanting land can seduce anyone with her music but sometimes, she takes her seduction a little too far. '''Friendship: '''My music is is the key to every one's heart...and hidden instincts. '''Meet: '''Is it my music you're looking for...or something else? '''Battle Start: '''My music will soothe the battlefield. '''Battle End: '''My music...Backfired? But how? '''Friendship Max: '''If you like, I can give you my own special song in a more...intimate area. '''Friendship Event: '''Everyone loves me because of my music and my melodious figure. But from now on, the only person who I want to play my music for is you. 'APSARA ' 'Skill: Dance of Ecstasy Max Level Effect: Unleash all allies' skills/Max 4 times/20% chance Second Skill: All allies fully recover 100% after a successful attack/Max 3 times/35% chance Rarity: LR Element: 'Light This water spirit captivates the minds of men everywhere with her mesmerizing dance. '''Friendship: '''I'll dance your breath and your clothes away. '''Meet: '''I see you've summoned me for a private dance. '''Battle Start: '''My dance is also suitable for battle! '''Battle End: '''And now I dance away in shame. '''Friendship Max: '''You've been such a wonderful customer. Now let me reward you with a special something. '''Friendship Event: '''My dance is one of my best assets and I use it well. But now I want to give you a more intimate dance. You ready? 'JUBJUB ' 'Skill: Wonderland Juice Max Level Effect: '''All enemies' ATK+DEF 30% down/Max 3 times/25% chance '''Rarity: SR Element: '''Dark This monster girl from a whimsical land looks soft and sweet on the outside but is very violent and lustful on the inside. '''Friendship: '''Welcome to Wonderland. Let me help with your equiplment. '''Meet: You asked for me? I'm honored. Is it okay if I rub you up? Battle Start: 'Time to violate enemy bounds! '''Battle End: '''I was just getting ready for the sowing... '''Friendship Max: '''Stop denying me! You know you want to taste my juice and me too! '''Friendship Event: '''I was going to capture our enemies and give them a good massage... ...But I think I'll make you my captive instead! 'RAIJU ' Skill: Moaning Thunder' Max Level Effect: '''Deal 600% DMG to all enemies/All enemies can't move for 4 turns/Max 3 times/30% Chance '''Rarity: UR '''Element: '''Cool This mamono came from the gods of lightning and intends to channel her lightning for private uses. '''Friendship: '''I'm Raiju, the ecstatic beast of crazy thunder! '''Meet: '''Since you summoned me, you'll have to embrace my climax of lightning. '''Battle Start: '''I'll take on all the opponents! '''Battle End: '''Thunder gods, you have failed me. '''Friendship Max: '''You're a Celestial Lord. You should be well-equipped to deal with my lightning. '''Friendship Event: '''I used my lightning to take on the enemies of the battlefield. But now I must take on you. With the use of my special lightning. Category:Blog posts